


The Night of Horror

by pansexual_agendernerd



Category: Original Work
Genre: Horror, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 23:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12220932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansexual_agendernerd/pseuds/pansexual_agendernerd
Summary: What happens to a boy and his friends during a power outage.





	The Night of Horror

(Jeremy's mute, thats why he won't talk but he can hear everything and reacts the same way the others do)

Tyrone sat on the couch playing video games with his friends. Night had crept up around while they were playing. Just as Tyrone was about to defeat the final boss and the game, there was a loud rumble of thunder and the lights went out.

"Uuhhgg, what? Why did it have to go out right at this time?" Tyrone's friend John proclaimed. Everyone which included Thomas, Jeremy, Dave, and Lucas else made noises of agreement. Tyrone sighed and stood up, stretching his back when he stood fully.

"I'll go check the breaker." Tyrone sighed. He started walking towards the kitchen. Dave and Jeremy followed while John and Lucas stayed behind. Tyrone went into the kitchen and opened one of the drawers and pulled out some flashlights. He gave one to Jeremy and Dave and walked back into the hall and threw two at John and Lucas. After making sure they all work he started walking to the basement door and opened. Tyrone, Dave and Jeremy turned on their flashlights and started walking down. They made it down and shined their flashlights around looking for the breaker.

"It's over here." Tyrone said while walking it over while waving towards at them to get them to follow him. They made it over and opened up the breaker. Tyrone shined the flashlight and started flipping the switches until they saw the light from below the door. When they say it they started walking back up when they suddenly heard yells from upstairs. Dave went to yell 'what's wrong' at Lucas and John upstairs when Jeremy covered his mouth and held his finger over his own mouth to single for them all to be quiet. They walked slowly and quietly upstairs and opened the door as quietly as they could. Tyrone walked into the kitchen and made sure no one was in there and walked over and grabbed some knives noticing two were missing. Tyrone gave a knife to Dave and Jeremy. Tyrone made sure they all stayed near each other. They all put their flashlights down and walked into the living room. The tv was on but no one was in there.

"What's going on ?" Dave asked quietly. They all walked in and saw nothing except the fact that the couch was in shambles.

"I don't know, but i'm calling the police." Tyrone said. Jeremy nodded in agreement. Jeremy looked at them and signed someone else has been here, the couch wasn't this messed up when we left. Tyrone nodded in agreement, while calling the police. Dave kept looking around keeping his ears open. Tyrone finished calling the police and signed at both of them, let's just sign so that they won't hear me or Dave talk. Dave nodded and signed back, good idea, when are the police coming. Tyrone held up five fingers. All of a sudden there are screams coming from upstairs and they all jump and look at the stairs then at each other. They stay where they are but move closer Tyrone pulled Jeremy by him and made sure he was good then he pulled Dave next to him and made sure he was also good.


End file.
